


Undertale Song Fics

by Esmesmae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, writer sucks at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmesmae/pseuds/Esmesmae
Summary: Hey, so while I get over my writers block for WTTN as well as my crippling depression, have some one-shots inspired by songs. If any are specifically liked, I might make a whole fic out of it. Also, Totally taking requests.





	Undertale Song Fics

He first knew that something was wrong when he rolled over to kiss you good morning as he usually did, but found you gone. Usually, you were just as lazy as he was, but he shrugged and rolled over to go back to sleep thinking that you must be downstairs cooking breakfast with Papyrus. You had helped Paps improve his cooking by leaps and bounds, although he still insisted on using glitter in his recipes; at least now it was edible glitter.

He reached for your pillow to snuggle with until he was more awake; until he realized that it didn't smell like you. Sans' eyesockets shot open, his breathing started to quicken, but he took slow deep breaths like you had shown him after the first time he woke up from a nightmare and had a full blown panic attack. It's ok, it's ok. Maybe you washed the pillows recently? But shouldn't it still smell a bit like you? He sat up just as Papyrus came in to wake him up. For sentry duty.

The panic attack came quick and it took a full hour to calm him down. Papyrus stayed with him for a bit to calm him down but left towards the end when Sans told him to go. He knew Paps hated being late for duty. Sans sat on his bed for who knows how long and alternated between sobs and hysterical laughter. They had promised! They had promised never to reset again! They were all happy! _He_ was happy! 

And so, the cycle started all over again. Sometimes it was Frisk, and they usually got free to the surface. Sometimes it was Chara, and everyone he knew and loved died. Each and every time he fought just as hard to get back to you. Their first time back on the surface, he could've sworn he saw your shadow running around the corner of your favorite bookstore. The one where the shelves were so crowded and the books were stacked so high that you had to crane your neck at an almost impossible angle to see the titles. He ran around the corner to see if it really was you and he could just hear your laugh when...

Everything reset, and he was back in the Underground again.

These few times around, he explored more of the Underground than he ever had before, trying to get new conversations out of the other inhabitants. Maybe a new joke here or there that he could impress you with when they got back to the surface. He hoped you remembered him. He wondered what you were doing right now. Eventually, he got bored, nothing ever changed in this old prison. He missed the stars, and he missed you.

The next time they got to the surface, he saw you walking down the street, backpack making you slump, laughing and talking with your friends as you headed for the university. He had so much to say. He wasn't going to waste a single second this time, he knew all your favorite foods, places to hang out, and all the right jokes to make you laugh. He was going to make sure he told you this time, the words he didn't get to say the first time around. He reached out and tapped your shoulder, but had nothing to say. You didn't recognize him. He recovered quickly with a joke and a pickup line. You recovered just as quickly and he walked and joked with you and your friends.

It took a while, but your first date together in this timeline was to the fair. He wanted to dance, he wanted to sing! Yes! You went on the merry-go-round and chose the ugliest critter you could, laughing all the while. He was so happy, so of course, everything had to go wrong. You were stepping off the ride when you tripped and fell right into his arms.

"heh, guess you're falling for me huh?" He was joking, despite the blue blush on his cheeks, but his blush deepened when he noticed the tiny nod you made almost to yourself, and your own darkening blush.

He started to say something when everything went black. And he was back in the Underground. Over and over, surface, you, reset. He couldn't be mad at the kid, they didn't always know what had caused the reset, sometimes things on the surface got violent and some protestor of monster rights decided to assassinate the monster's ambassador. Although he suspected that sometimes they did it out of boredom, or Chara did it to spite him.

Each time he got to the surface, he tried to find you as quickly as possible, timeline be damned. One time he was sitting in Grillby's where the two of you had met the first time he made it to the surface. This time, someone else's arms were around you as you swayed on the dancefloor. Rage filled him and his magic started to react. But he couldn't do anything, you weren't his, not in this timeline. He wanted to rush over and tell you everything, how you met the first time in this very pub, how he grossed you out with drinking ketchup and how you made so many puns that it made the ketchup come out his nose when he snorted from laughter. He wished more than ever that a reset would come at that moment so that he wouldn't have to see you in someone else's arms. But it didn't come. Of course not. He managed to get absolutely wasted that night and Papyrus had to come and pick him up.

 

The next reset was a blessing and a curse; blessed that he didn't have to see you with someone else, cursed because he was starting to give up. He spent most of his time now in bed, too tired and hopeless to move. He thought back to the fairground and how you had blushed when he caught you, you had fallen for him fairly (heh, fair-ly) quickly that time. Maybe you did remember? Nah.

Over and over, every time he would come back to you, find you, befriend you and sometimes you would fall for him again. It was ridiculous how after all this time he still got butterflies being next to you. He should just move on, there was no way to have a relationship with you when he was the only one who could remember. Yes, he had seen 50 First Dates by now, and the irony was not lost on him.

 

 

He gave up on changing up the dialogue with the kid, and just went through the motions. Until one day, something was different. He went to spook Frisk in the woods and noticed that they weren't alone, this time there was an adult with them, and they seemed human. He froze for a moment, this had never happened before, never in all of the resets had Frisk been accompanied by anyone. He did his usual bit, cracking the branch, staying out of sight until the bridge.

That was when the other human turned around to face you with Frisk, their soul shining with more determination than the child next to them.

"Hey funnybones, miss me? Sorry it took me so long to remember. "

You.


End file.
